THE END
by cfinn17
Summary: What happens at the end of the HoO series. MAJOR PERCABETH!


**Hey guys! **

**I am sick today so I wrote this story! It is all about what happens at the end of the HoO series. I am not sure what is going to happen. Have fun reading! I added a lot of action and Percabeth, so there is enough for everyone. ENJOY!**

**(The whole story is in Hazel's perspective.)**

**CFINN17~~~~~~~~~~**

We were heading back to Camp Half Blood. The monsters were chasing us. Friends were dying without regard. Hearts were shattering. Gaea was coming for us. I was scared more than anyone else. We have gone too much to not succeed.

We had camped out for the night on some woods behind the freeway. I think we were in New Jersey. I had a bad feeling about going back to camp. If we drag the monsters there, then the camp will be destroyed. You know what else was weird, no prophecy. I spoke to soon.

Rachel's eyes lit up the night: we all turned to her.

_The son of the sky and the son of the sea_

_ Shall save the day_

_ As we shall see_

_ The bravest one of them shall perish in the end_

_ Die a hero's death _

_By hisr fatal flaw_

_Murdered by Hercules's sword_

_But shall did side by side by the one that matters most over all_

_The two shall suffer the wrath of the gods' most painful weapon_

Percy gulped. We all looked pale. We normally talk about prophecies, but this one seemed all too clear and scary. We all went to bed. No dreams tonight.

I awoke the next morning to hear everyone packing up and heading to leave. Why was I always a sleeping beauty? I packed up my stuff and followed the others. There was not much talking or really anything going on the way to camp. No monsters. It was weird.

I could see Half Blood Hill. The stone sign glowing in the wind. It seems so peaceful for something that is about to be attacked. We started walking up until we saw them. We froze in time.

Gorgons, drakons, giants and Cyclopes ran out in a full battle position. We didn't know what do to.

Percy yelled. "For the Olympians!" We all followed with him. I attacked and attacked. One strike after another, my brain was working overtime. I was so scared, yet I could not take a break unless I wanted my head chomped off. I stopped fighting when I saw Frank fall to the ground with a spear in his back. My heart stopped. This could not be happening. He could not die.

I rushed to his side and started to heal him. I worked fast, but I was no doctor. I prayed to Pluto, Mars and Jupiter that he would live. Some Apollo kid came and took him on a stretcher. I kissed his cheek before they took him away.

I kept fighting, even with a broken heart. I finally reached the top of the hill. All of the seven were standing around the pine tree, staring at the figure of a fat green lady. Gaea. She struck at Annabeth, stabbing her in the stomach.

Percy ran to her. His eyes, usually filled with joy were now the color of a tsunami. A dark green that was almost black. He was filled with pain and sorrow.

He screamed. "No, no, no, Annabeth! Stay." It was too late. She was dying. He knew he could not save her. Everyone was silent. All of us ignored the monsters and Gaea. We just stared at Percy and Annabeth.

"Fight for me, Seaweed Brain. I will be here when you come back." Annabeth said calmly as if she wasn't dying. He looked into her eyes and left.

"Come on manure lady, I'm waiting!"

"Percy Jackson, you can't kill me unless you kill yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fatal flaw. It is loyalty. You will have to die for your friends. Your sword, it is made of sorrow, the most beautiful maiden's broken heart, a hero's soul and a whole lot of bronze. The hero that owns this sword is a powerful one."

"I don't understand. How does that have to do with anything?"

"Percy." Annabeth croaked.

"What?"

"She means that if you stab her with that sword all of us seven shall die."

"What if I stab myself?"

"Then you would have committed suicide."

"You have to kill me. She put her soul in me. She knew you would never hurt me. Fatal Flaw. My mother's warning. Percy, remember. Do it. I am going to die anyway."

"Never. Think about the prophecy. I am supposed to be killed with this sword, by her."

"Silly, hero. You would both be dead and I would still be alive."

"Go ahead then." He handed her the sword. He struck and hit him right in his Achilles heel. He fell to the ground right under the pine tree next to Annabeth. He grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Wide Girl.

"Right back at you, Seaweed Brain." There eyes lost their color and their bodies turned pale.

Gaea winced in pain as she started to dissolve.

"Why is she dying?" Jason asked.

"True love is more powerful than any sword." Piper replied.

A giant wave came and devoured the two and left their exact image in stone right next to the tree. The stone engraving had them holding hands, dead, with sword and spears. In a border around the image _Love is the gods' most painful weapon_ was written.

"Why did they go into the sea?"

"What belongs to the sea always returns to the sea."

"A reminder that we shall never forget. Campers take this summer and use it as a tool to survive and remember the brave hero who was killed for our sake, and that love can defeat all kinds of evil." Chiron said.


End file.
